Secrets Revealed
by happydreamer
Summary: Becky Botsford thought she was just starting to learn about her past, but in reality she just beginning to catch a small glimpse of it. SO many new people. SO many more complications. And SO much more drama. Will she be able to make the right decisions? Sequel to Secrets Kept must read first to understand .
1. Chapter 1

**How's it goin pepoles?:D  
So now if you didn't know already  
this would've been part of Secret's Kept,  
Secrets Revealed, but I split it up because of the  
amount of chapters. I've been dying to start on this, but  
I started school this week, and it hasn't been necessarily  
my classes or homework that have been getting in my way, but  
the new principle:P**

**We also have a new dean, and new teachers which  
make things really confusingO_o  
But anyways… you don't want to hear excuses…you  
want to read the story. And this story is going to  
be a little different than the first part.  
I'm going to try to add a bit more funny things, romance, and  
of course drama;) I'm going to have a lot more OCs, and  
Becky is going to learn a lot more about her and her powers. **

**Now I hope you like it:)**

…..

**I don't own Wordgirl(I never had).**

…

Becky and Tobey watched in amazement as the entire galaxy spread out before them. It was so vibrant, so colorful. It was astounding. No other word for it. Astounding. Down to every last shining star.

Becky rested her cheek on her hand and sighed," Isn't it beautiful," she asked Tobey.

"Beautiful…" he answered but he wasn't looking out the window…he was looking at her…

Becky didn't notice and said," I know."

Mystique looked at the love struck boy genius, and smiled softly. She looked at her burden's obliviousness, and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

Huggy snickered, too, and she laughed softly. Mystique pushed a few buttons before her, and then got up and smiled at the two kids. They were both day dreaming. Becky out the window, and Tobey….well he was watching Becky….

She smirked, and playfully nudged the Tobey making him blush.

She laughed and looked meaningfully at Tobey and addressed them," Now I know you two have better things to do….." Tobey blushed deeper.

She smiled and looked at them with an amused look," But we need to talk."

Tobey nodded and Becky didn't turn around. She went on," _Now_."

Becky nodded again and she smiled amused," Which means you sort of have to turn around and sit down…"

She looked at her disappointed but went to go sit down.

"Okay, so you both know why we're here right?" she asked.

They nodded and she went on," Well…you actually don't know half of it…."

Becky's eyes widened," What?"

" I…_I_- just wait. _Please_."

Becky sat back and crossed her arms," Okay."

Mystique sighed," Look well…when I first got here. I didn't come with a ship. I used your necklace and-"

Becky hand shot up to her neck," My necklace? _How_-"

Mystique's face hardened," Don't interrupt."

Becky huffed, but agreed.

"I used your necklace to get here. Now you probably want to know how, and that's kind of hard to explain…."

"_Try_ me," Becky said.

Tobey put a hand on Becky's shoulder," Just listen, _Becky_."

Mystique looked at him," _Thank you_. _Anyways_… I used your necklace... I haven't exactly been honest with you. You see….I haven't exactly told you everything, _but_- I have a good reason."

Becky looked at her. Her eyes narrowed," You don't have to worry."

Mystique looked at her," What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry because I already know that," she finished.

Mystique looked confused," What do you mean? How do-"

"How do I know? Well let's just say someone told me that you still have a lot of explaining to do," Becky said evenly.

Mystique's eyes narrowed," _Right_…well they're right. I do have a few more things to tell you. And I guess since we don't really have much to do right now. I'll get on with it."

"Okay…so where do I start," she asked herself," Well let's just start at the beginning. You're parents are-"

"-Are King Alaric and Queen Elysia. I know," Becky said.

Mystique eyes widened," How did you-"

"My _sister_ showed me, "she said.

"Your…_oh_. _Oh_! _Ummm_…well anyways you're right. Your parents are the King and Queen of Lexicon. You're the youngest of all three children. Abdieso was the oldest and…your_ sister_…was the second oldest."

"You all were special. Your mother had powers. They've been passed down her family from generation to generation. You and Delanen have those powers-"

"What about Abdieso?" Becky asked.

"It's only passed down through the women. Anyhow you both got them except yours were more pronounced. _That…._ was a problem."

"Why?" Becky interrupted worriedly.

"Be patient. That was a problem because after it was known that you had powers. Delanen was taken off the throne. You were the heiress now, and you were only a baby. Delanen's powers….took over her…. Your powers are controlled by your emotions. That can be a good thing or a bad thing. For _Delanen_…they were bad…"

"They took control, and whether she liked it or not she turned evil. She couldn't control her emotions, and she set out to get rid of you…. It was actually a bit more complicated than that, but you get the picture… After we found out that the heir of Lexicon was in danger plans were made to get you safe. That's where Hansol, and I come in. You see, Abdieso went to the same fighting academy as us. Hansol, and I were friends with him, and we went to see you with him regularly. When all this began to happen we were asked to get you to the green planet…_Earth_."

"You were safe there, but we weren't. Delanen went crazy when she found out you were gone. She took it out on Lexicon. Hundreds of people were murdered…. We've been through everything Delanen could think of _famine_, _drought_, _poverty_, 'natural' _disasters_…. She was mad, and her powers multiplied it by a hundred times more. "

"Abdieso had given me the letter I gave you. The necklace would give the rightful owner the power to do anything. I'm not the rightful owner, and _though_ it _did_ get me to Earth…I suffered for it afterwards…"

That got Becky attention," What did it do to you?"

Mystique waved her off," It's not important... I had to find you, and bring you back. That is easier said than done. Anyways _eventually_ I did find you, and now we're here."

Becky waited for her to say something, and when she didn't," Is that all?"

_Nothing_.

"_So_…my turn… Did Abdieso really give you _only_ the necklace and that letter?"

Mystique looked up," Umm…what?"

"Because I happen to know that there's more to it than that. What else did he give you?" she said.

"How do-"

"_What else did he give you?_" she pressed.

Mystique looked at her and bit her lip. She looked at Huggy who gave a discrete nod and went somewhere in the ship. She came back a few seconds later holding another envelope.

"_Here_."

Becky took it, and opened the seal. There in elegant quill writing was:

_**My dear little princess,**_

_**I don't know how old you are by now that you're reading this letter, but this is your mother… Elysia. I don't really know what to say to you. Right now that I'm looking at you on my lap you're just a baby. You can't even talk yet, but I can see in your huge brown eyes that you somehow…. in your own innocent way… know that you're leaving. **_

_**I guess I should clear things up…. This is so hard for me. I can hardly bare the fact that I'm about to say goodbye to you in just as few moments from now, but I want you to know that this is for the best… I just want you to know that I really do love you… I'll always love you, but right now I know that the hardest decision for me is the right decision for you. **_

_**This isn't about me even if I blame myself. If I didn't have these powers your sister wouldn't have them, and neither would you. I always knew they would be my downfall, but now they're affecting my **__children__**, and that- **__that's__** just too much.**_

_**I guess I should explain shouldn't I? These powers have been passed down to every woman in my family for ages. We are only **__half__** Lexiconian for that fact. We are **__Illimitables__**. We defy every possible fact of logic to the point where we defy gravity itself. We can control anything and everything, and that is both a curse and a gift. For your **__sister__** the later is true... **_

_**I know that by the time you read this everything will be worse, but please please please understand one thing. Your sister loves you. No matter how hard it is to believe that… she does. She's not a hate crazed monster. She's just lost, and confused, and… and mad. Those powers reflect the pain she's feeling, but **__I__** know the truth.**_

_**You sister, is the one who would sing to you in my stomach when I was pregnant. Your sister read the dictionary to you every night. Your sister sent happy thoughts to your mind when you were in my stomach. Your sister, **__not her powers__**, truly loves you. She's just blinded by rage right now, but I've been through what she has. That… almost cost me the man I love. I want you to try and see it the way I see it. You have those same powers. I want you to fight your sister's hate with love. I've almost gotten through to her a few times, but her powers always overpower mine. I'm not going to be there now, and I want you to fight for **__her__**, for **__me__**, for the **__three__** of us. **_

_**Everyone else is going to be against it, but you just remember what I tell you. If you do that then that well….- **__I'm not going to say anything__**. You'll see….. Now please be careful, my dear. Your father, Abdieso, and I, love you very much. Please remember who you are, and what you can do. If you do that then you'll be able to conquer everything.**_

_**-You loving mother Elysia**_

Becky drew in a shaky breath. She couldn't believe this…. Her powers were what she was waiting for this whole time. She didn't have to get rid of her sister. Her _mother_ had written this. She was an _illimitable_….

….

"Are you okay, Becky?" Tobey asked as soon as he found her clutching the letter in her bedroom.

She sighed," I don't know…"

He sat down next to her," Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know…" she said.

"Well what are you felling right now?"

She looked at him," I'm confused. These powers that I have are the reason my sister is trying to get rid of me…."

"And?" he asked.

She drew in a shaky breath, "And I wonder if things would be different if I didn't have these powers….Would I still live on Lexicon? Would we still be a family? Would our…brother have had to die to save me? And would we really have been able to love each other?"

He was silent, but then said quietly," Would you ever have come to earth?"

"What?"

"If none of this had ever happened you never would have gone to earth," he said quietly," You never would have been a Botsford. You never would have been a super hero. You never would have met the people you love, and…you never would have met me…"

They were silent until Becky said quietly," Tobey?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think my life turned out better this way?"

He sighed, and looked down," I wouldn't know….I guess that's up to you… Did it?"

He looked at him and then looked up at the ceiling," I think it did."

….

It was about three or four hours later when they fell asleep. One sleepless night, and a long confusing trip really took its toll of them. They slept in their own rooms with Becky had made for emergencies or something like that, and they slept for another 3 hours.

They were awoken suddenly by an abrupt thud that shook the entire ship. They shot up, and ran to see if everyone was okay. They went to the control room where Mystique and Huggy were chatting casually.

"What was that?" Tobey exclaimed.

Mystique smiled and said," That was us landing on Lexicon."

…

**So chapter 1 of Secrets Revealed:D  
And I thought a long time over the  
explanation towards Becky's powers.  
I thought that Becky **_freaking_** flies.  
She can do all these **_impossible_**  
things, so I go to google.  
I look up **_impossible_**.  
A bunch of these words come up, and then  
I see **_**limitless**_**. Under that is **_illimitable_**. I didn't know  
if I would like it a few chapters later, but I wrote it down  
anyways. I looked up the same word in different  
languages, but then I found it again in my notebook, and I decided to go with it.**

**And that's…. how I got that.:)**

**Hope you liked chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey peoples:) So guess  
who's updating on a weekday?  
Yuppz. Me! Now it's not really planned,  
but right now I'm sick in bed, I don't want  
to sleep, my head hurts, and I'm on YouTube  
watching Shane Dawson videos when suddenly  
I'm like…why don't I update to make up for the  
bad updates I made? And right now I got a lot of good ideas  
for all my stories, and I just hope being sick doesn't mess this up…O_o**

**Anyways I just wanted to say thank to all those who reviewed and I hope you like this:D**

…**.**

**I don't own Wordgirl.**

…

Becky's eyes widened," We…we just landed on…Lexicon?"

Mystique smiled," Uh huh."

Becky and Tobey looked at each other, and then ran to the window. There, spread out before them, was Lexicon. Becky couldn't believe her eyes. This was it. This was her home. This was Lexicon.

The ships door opened and Mystique smiled at them," Do you guys want to watch out that window….or come outside to see for yourselves?"

They didn't need to be told twice, and they rushed out the ship. Becky looked around and saw that there was a large dome surrounding the exterior of what looked to be a large city of towering buildings, plant life, and….other Lexiconians!

Becky turned to Mystique," Can we go there?" she said pointing to the dome.

Mystique took one look and her face instantly hardened in an unfamiliar way," No I don't think so."

"But-"

Huggy cut her off," I think we should get your stuff from the ship you two."

And Becky knew that was the end of it… Both she and Tobey followed Huggy inside the ship, and Mystique stayed behind. She looked back at the dome, and shivered. She remembered that place all too well, and now to her…that dome was not only a prison…but it was basically her life flashing before her eyes….

She abruptly looked away from the dome, and went to get her things as well…

…..

Mystique still refused to go to the city, but she was showing them around the forest. Which though may sounds boring and rather uninteresting….was actually extraordinary! The trees were so vibrant and colorful the looked as though they were dancing in the wind. The flowers were so exotic they were almost unreal. And the pond was so clear that it looked as though it would get dirty by just looking at it. Everything was so unrealistic that both Tobey and Becky were only able to watch in awed silence.

They kept walking until they reached a clearing. There seemed to be nothing there, but Mystique and Huggy kept walking. Tobey and Becky could only follow. They reached the middle of the clearing, and then Mystique stopped walking. She crouched down, and lifted a patch of material that from a distance had blended in with the grass. She then lifted up a metal hatch door and revealed some stairs going down.

She motioned for them to go down, and what else could they do but…go down…. After them Huggy went and then Mystique closed the door behind them. They kept walking until they reached the bottom, and saw nicely lit room before them.

"Do you live here?" Tobey asked.

Mystique nodded," Uh huh."

"Why do you live underground?"Becky asked her.

"Let's just say…not many people are exactly _fond_ of me, and it's best to keep to myself unless otherwise…"She answered shortly.

Becky and Tobey fell silent at her mood change, and that silence was broken when they heard," _WHO'S THERE!"_

Tobey and Becky froze when a young boy came out of what seemed to be the kitchen holding a cooking spoon and…_bowl_?

Mystique laughed behind them," Whoa there, kid. Don't go _crazy_ on us!"

The boy sighed relieved," Mystique…you're back… wow. Could you have at least knocked first before bringing the whole party here?"

" 'Fraid not."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Becky," Is this…?"

"Uh huh. In the flesh!" Huggy piped up.

"Hansol?"the boy asked incredulously.

Huggy grinned," Long time no see, kid."

He stood there progressing everyone before him and then composed himself," Hi. So _apparently_ you're the princess. I'm Adrien. **Just** Adrien. At you service Your Highness.," he said charmingly, but carefree at the same time.

Becky blushed," _You_…you don't have to do that."

He grinned charmingly," It's my pleasure."

Becky blushed again (_prettily_ she hoped) and Tobey, _on the other hand_, took one look at him and immediately decided he didn't like this guy.

"_Ha_ I'll bet it is," he grumbled under his breath.

Adrien turned to look at Tobey," And you are?"

"Theodore '_Tobey'_ McCalister the _III_," he said haughtily.

Adrien bit his lip," Uh well….nice to meet you?" he said but it came out as a question.

"Likewise," he said shortly.

There was an awkward silence in the room, and then Mystique broke it," Who's hungry?"

Adrien looked up," What do you want me to make?"

Mystique looked pretend thoughtful," Nothing too _extravagant_ we wouldn't want to scare the guests, right?"

"You got it," he said with a wink. Then he headed back in the kitchen.

"He sure grew up these past years…" Huggy said.

Mystique smiled," Yeah, he's a nice kid."

"It's a shame about his parents though…"Huggy said dazed.

Mystique nodded grimly.

"What happened to his parents?" Becky asked.

"His parents…died…when he was about a year old…. I took him in, and he lives with me."

"So he's an orphan?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, but it's a touchy subject for him so-"

"Lunch is ready!" Adrien called out.

….

"What is this?" Tobey asked looking at his food questionably.

"It's really good," Adrien said.

"I'm sure it is…but what is it?"

"It tastes just like chicken," Mystique assured.

"Yeah sure…but what is it?"

Becky rolled her eyes" Just eat it, Tobey!"

Tobey took one last questioning look at his food before taking a small bite, and eating it…

…

…

….

…..

"Uh….it's alright," Tobey said.

Becky rolled her eyes," Whatever you say, Tobey."

"_So_…where will our guests be sleeping?" Adrien asked.

"I was thinking about that, and Becky will be staying with me, and Hansol and Tobey will stay with you," she said.

"Great,"Tobey grumbled and Becky stomped on his foot.

"I mean…GREAT!"He said with a fake smile.

Huggy and Mystique smirked.

Adrien just nodded," Are you going to get them some new clothes?"

Becky was confused," Why would we need new clothes?"

"Aren't they good enough?" Tobey asked confused.

Mystique shook her head," It's not that they aren't good enough. They're just too…."

"Extravagant?" Adrien supplied.

"Yeah."

Becky frowned," Extravagant? How?"

"Well… let's just say that I want you both to blend in right now, and that means blending in with everyone else. Not everyone has such well made clothing," she explained pointing to Becky's green sweater.

Becky frowned," Exactly what kind of a place is Lexicon?"

Mystique's face hardened in that unfamiliar way again," You'll soon find out…."

…

**So chapter two of Secrets Revealed:D  
Hope you enjoyed it, but right now I might write  
some more….or sleep for the rest on the day….  
Still undecided**

**O_o**

**Bye bye peoples!**


End file.
